Friday The 13th:The Vengence
by hockeybluebo5
Summary: After Jason the masked hockey masked killer wakes up from his slumber he finds his home Camp Crystal Lake replaced with the camp called Camp Floyd mp counselors are making it ready for it n the counselors stop Jason or will he make the new camp like his home camp? (Please note that this is my first story so please go easy on me
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

_**Hey guys Drake or Syd here with my own story on here on .Now if you see any errors please note that a BEGINNER wrote this story so please don't hate for me but anyways lets go into the story.**_

[Third Person Pov]As the sun beaming down on Camp Floyd Lake a hunter Wyatt Hanscom and his group of fellow hunters go missing during thier hunting trip at the were never found therefore the camp being shut down for 3 months for they found were thier happend in 2000 and its reopening in 2017 today November 30 the camp reopens and here are this year's camp counselors

 _Andy Spencer_ **He did alright on fear test and on strength and is ok at speed and stamina though his luck is his only flaw and he's nice enough so I hired him 1st.**

 _Erik Hicks_ **Erik is almost like Andy though with better Speed Stamina and slighty better at fear and is fine with has bad repair and luck making that his only flaws and making him 3rd to be hired.**

 _Alyssa Chapman_ **girl next door is how I would describe has the best fear luck and stamina and besides that she's normal at everything else making her 2nd hired.**

 _Sean Ajax_ **favorite out of the bunch because he reminds of me when I was the same age as him with good strength repair speed and fine luck with little weakness making him the 6th to be hired**

 _Richie Palmer_ **seems to be friends with Sean and Drake with him being good at everything with good luck and repair and ok fear and with ok strength and is pretty sluggish at stamina making him 8th hired.**

 _Drake Connor_ **Drake could be the odd man out of the trio with his speed luck and normal strength and the rest his speed luck and normal strength makes up for it so I hired him 12th**

 _Doug Johnson_ **jock and that name does not lie with him excelling in strength speed and stamina though failed in repair and gets spooked a other reason why I hired him because he said he needed a break from his "group" who was basiclly your normal builles at your local highschool and ever since he left things were not looking up for him so thats why I hired him 9th**

 _Trent Rivera_ **was ok at repair speed and sealth and fine at strength though the rest he those 4 stats I hired him 7th**

 _Jonathan Hendricks_ **is almost like Andy with almost the same stats though him having a higher luck stat but low fear and ok sealth making him 5th hired.**

 _Darryl Myers_ **like Andy and Erik combined is all I could say about him and that he is the friend of Carl or A.J. making him 8th hired.**

 _Carl "A.J." Hawes_ **Carl or AJ as he liked to be called is the edgy one he is okay with almost everything with little weakness like low luck stamina but besides that he is okay plus he has a leather jacket with his lastname on it so thats a bonus making him 11th hired.**

 _Jack Hawes_ **Jack is almost like Carl since them being is the oldest and I am not sure how they are not twins since both Jack and Carl have the same stats so I hired him 12th hired because of his shirt collection that seem rather…..interesting.**

 _Keith Mason_ **in command of Andy having almost the the exact same stats like Andy though Keith is fives on everything and showed leadership therefore the 13th hired.**

 _Brandon Vazquez_ **Brandon is your boy next door almost like Alyssa so I hired him 6th having the same stats as Alyssa.**

 _Negan Rorke_ **Negan is your jock and most likely the buddy of Anthony Kensington and acts like his body was hired for his strength and good loyalty making him 14th hired.**

 _Anthony Kensington_ **Anthony is the preppy guy with high luck and speed besides that he he is a rich kid he acts bratty so he was hired last.**

 _Chad Daniels_ **Chad is the average person out of the bunch with having normal stats making him 15th hired.**

 _Robert Diaz_ **is your emo kid though he's slient and doesn't show emoness or his has good sealth strength and speed and a ok luck making him 18th hired.**

 _Sebastin Hudson_ **is your sporty type rivaling Doug in strength speed and stamina and I would say thier both plays mostly baseball making him 10th hired.**

Charlie Weaver **is your normal person with great repair good sealth ok strength and luck make me think of your average person making him 17th hired**

 _Mike Keegan_ **rivals Andy in terms of leadership and tends to hate Anthony thats ends up getting beat up by stats rivals Erik though Mike deserves 3rd in command making him 16th hired.**

 _Tiffany Stockton_ **is your flirt type and the name does not has good stamina and speed and excells in she tends to distract those like Charlie and Jack making her 19th hired and is the girlfriend of Negan.**

 _Lana Greene_ **Lana is your athelte girl with good strength speed and stamina but the rest of the stats she doesn't do so well but with her 3 stats she gets hired 15th**

 _Deborah Jones_ **Deborah is the preppy girl and is the girlfriend of has great luck and sealth making her 2nd to last hired.**

 _Amanda Bruce_ **Amanda is your bookish girl and seems to know alot of the camps history and its path so I hired her 16th.**

So thats all the camp counselors this year now I will have my old good friend Greg Ross to watch over them for the first night.I wonder what's gonna happen this year…

[So thats chapter 1 of this awesome story hope you enjoyed and if you have any tips for me that would be greatly appericated peace-Drake or Syd]


	2. Chapter 2:The Arival

**Hey guys Drake or Syd here and heres a new chapter It took long so I hope you enjoy (btw this is going to be in Andy's point of view this chapter)**

I came to my job at around 12:30 pm since where I live its a 3 hour drive.I notice that I see no other cars yet.I went to set up tents and beds in my part of the camp called "Blue Lake" which was the closest to the lake.I was working on my cabin and as I was finished I heard music blasting that took my attention."Shut that shit down!" I yelled and when it did it was a black jeep and out came out the Hawes brothers Jack and AJ."Yo Andy" AJ said when Jack gave me a fist pump and then AJ gave me a brief hug."So where do we go boss?" I looked at my map and gave them the nearset camp to work on which was 7 minutes away."You guys can take Lars' Lane" I gave them a map and they went back to thier jeep and I also noticed that AJ's leather jacket was black said "Al and the Hawk" where it shows a hawk flying over a skull with a snake coming out of its right eye socket with flames for Jack's collard shirt it was black and it said "Fight or Fly" and in the middle its a badge with wings attached on both they drive off a black sedan drives thourgh and driver window rolls down and the "emo" says "So where am I gonna work?" He asked I gave him a map and then look at my map."You can work on Camp Oak" I give him a came a pink toyota 2010 and the bookish girl came out Amanda who seems to have a crush on Robert whom for some reason I support."You can take Camp Oak with Robert." After I gave her a map she grew a little red maybe she left the others came.

 **Time Skip:4:15 PM**

Everyone met up in the campfire just outside the main house they built called "Floyd's Cabin" and who I never knew who is this "Floyd" our superviser Greg good friend Erik and Charlie went to buy us the nearest resturant was a mile away they came back around we had 's old gang of highschool formal leader Travis Novak gave Doug a hard time so I told him to go inside and to make things worse Negan had to join I noticed that Drake was missing.

 **Drake POV**

I left in order to explore the woods.I feel someone watching me so I turned around to see who was behind me."Hey Connor" I knew his voice tone and that was one of Travis' cronies and was wearing his typical jock instinct he ran deeper into the woods to lose him.I managed to find my way back to the others and turned around."Holy..shit" I said panting everyone seemed to be worried including Travis.

 **3rd Person POV**

As Avery Quint Drake's purser loses track of his next victim he stumbles across a sewer Avery chuckles and uses a match to light his way and gets kind of nervous when he loses his match and hear footsteps."Shit…..here we go…" As soon as he lights up the fire match he saw the dead bodies of Wyatt and the other hunters chopped up and decomposing."AHHH!" As he saw Jason Vorhees the hockey mask left side of mask was torn apart and the right side was damaged and his clothing was torn and chest was exposed and his back showed his right arm was almost was the bone with his left arm the sleeves were still there with ran thourgh the sewage and tripped into the sewage waste making his face look burned and his clothing bloody and sewage waste stain found his way back though it was the wrong way since it was yanked on the bars but with no avil."Help someone please anyone!" He yelled but no found a pipe and grabbed it for waited for Jason to come thourgh the corner tighting his grip on the was a long Jason popped out Avery's scream echoed in the sewers with bashing only thing left was a blood trail.

 **WOOO what a long earn a cookie if you know will the death came and the first kill of the book and byeeee-Drake or Syd**


	3. Chapter 3:Missing

**Hey guys Drake or Syd here with a new chapter.I don't have much to say so into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Drake's POV**

I turn to see if he was after me and he wasn't behind me for some reason though I was grateful.I notice that only Travis was there and I didn't see the rest of cronies which made me think they were sent after Travis saw he walked towards me as I saw Doug leave from the big house known as "Floyd's House"."Where's Avery?" He said as I saw his left hand form into a fist."I don't know Novak!" I said almost pushed me back.I would have pushed back though I wasn't strong so fighting him would be got in front of me and punched Travis in the face who then Doug pushed back and they were face to didn't last long as one of Travis' cronies punched Doug whose name was Mark Manny Jackson came and helped Mark pin down Doug to a tree.I heard him say "What are you doing here huh?!" Travis said punching Doug in the face until he started bleeding."I…..fuck you!" Doug said spitting blood at Travis before Travis pulled out a pocket knife.I could hear Doug say "No stop!" Before Sebastin came and threw a punch at Travis and then tackled Travis where I came the two cronies chased after thier leader before Doug knocked down Manny and punched down Mark and maybe knocking him was laying there beat up as he tried to drag Mark with him back to thier van while Manny was took of after Sebastin and Travis witch I tried to follow though this time I might make more trouble that I don't want to deal with so I called up Andy to tell him what happend and I notice a shadow from the trail I came from and where Sebastin and Travis and Doug went to fight.

 **Andy's POV**

I was inside the lodge with Keith and heard my ringtone and it was Drake."Hello?" I said with the tone Drake was talking in I knew something was wrong."Andy….its Travis and…." A long pause "Doug and Sebastin went to hash it out in the nearby woods and….I don't know where they are right now." "Where are you?" I asked and I could tell Keith was worried too by the look on his soon I heard "Outside" come out of Drake's mouth I ran to the back door and there I saw Drake standing looked at me and came inside looking like he just fought a told about me about everything."So they went where you came from?" "Yes" he replied."Hey guys." Keith said waving to us to come over."What is it?" Drake had his arm crossed to his grinned."Look at this beauty" Keith grabbed a rifle."Wow sweet." Drake said."Does it work?" I asked in curiosity."Uh I would think so because it has rounds in it and theres ammo here."We should test it out" I suggested."Alright we'll go to the archer range to test this baby out".As we got into Keith's car I have this feeling we're getting stalked and I don't know why.

We got there around 6:40 and I had to admit,I was pretty spooked out because I heard bears were in the area so that was a bonus."Let's see how this baby works" Keith aimed his gun at the target of what they changed over the year now it looks like a shooting range for some reason should it is not called a shooting he shot it sounded like a bomb."Nice" Keith said looking at the we were leaving Drake was looking into the woods."You okay?" I asked while trying to look at what Drake was looking at and it was just dark all I could see was trees and trees."Huh? Nothing let's go" I didn't say anything and just got in the way thourgh the ride I got a call from Alyssa."Hello?" I said and heard some laughter and talking in the background."Where are you guys? Everyone is here.". "Even Doug and Sebastin?" I asked."No why?" She said calmly.I dropped my phone right then and there in luckily we made it there and I saw everyone at the campfire just outside the lodge and saw no Doug or Sebastin or even Travis and his two cronies were't there.I noticed that Deborah wasn't there though Negan was.I asked Mike and he said that she went to use the public bathroom which was a good 5 minutes.

I was still worried about the two jocks were still missing plus it was cold and with bears I figured they were both dead but I did not want to raise any alarms I didn't want make any alarms go off so I kept and Anthony seemed to get to a fight."Money can't buy everything!" Negan walked over and looked behind me behind the dark and saw Doug and Sebastin coming out of the wasn't looking so good.


End file.
